


Letting Go

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [16]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>samueljames prompted Leverage, Mr. Quinn/Eliot Spencer, possessive/rough sex after a close call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

Eliot closed the door behind him and slumped down on the sofa. He was damn tired and wanted nothing more than to take a shower and go to bed. For a week. He was pissed at himself that he’d missed the extra guards, and the trap they’d set that allowed for too close of a call for Nate and Parker’s escape. 

Hauling himself off the sofa, he decided to forgo the shower and grab a bottle of Jack to down his guilt for almost getting members of his team, his family, killed. The whiskey burned as he threw back one shot and then another. He was about to take the bottle and go sit out on his deck when he felt arms go around him.

“That’ll be enough of that.”

The fact that Quinn startled him was a testament to how far into his head he was. “Quinn.”

“You’re going to go take a shower then lay out on the bed to wait for me.”

“Dammit Quinn, I’m not in the mood,” Eliot protested. Normally he liked their games but he wasn’t in the mood to play, he just wanted to drink and forget for a while.

“I don’t care. You will do as I say.”

Eliot grumbled, but eventually he did as Quinn bid, just like he always did. It was times like this that no matter how much he protested, he actually enjoyed. It gave him a chance to let go. To let someone strong enough to take care of him. He knew what would come after his shower. Quinn would check him for wounds, bandage and/or stitch any that needed and then he would lay him out on the bed, make him hold on to the rails of the headboard and proceed to play his body. His need to let go and get out of his head would determine how much and what Quinn would do to him before fucking him senseless. 

Tonight would be a long night and he had no doubt Quinn would take him to the edge over and over again with hands, mouth and toys until the only thought on his mind was the pleasure going through his body. Then and only then would Quinn fuck him and allow him to climax. And afterward, when his resistance was down and Quinn had taken care of him would he express the emotions he’d been keeping such a tight grip on since he’d sewn up the would on Nate’s back and bandaged Parker’s leg.


End file.
